Chocolate Bunnies
by Mewknight
Summary: HAPPY EASTER! XDD Sakura wants to make chocolate bunnies for Easter. Kurogane doesn't want to be a part of it, as usual. When Kurogane turns his back on the team, Fai goes missing! D: A slight FaiXKuro. SakuraXSyao.


Chocolate Bunnies

"Happy Easter!" Sakura peeped out as she walked into the kitchen with Mokona in her hands.

"Happy Easter, princess." Syaoran beamed while he was setting up the table.

"What is...Eestar?" Kurogane grumbled from the kitchen doorway, seemingly just woken up.

"Mm~ Good morning Kuro-myuu~!" Fai hummed in a sing-song voice as he stirred something deliciously smelling on the stove.

"Easter is a day when Easter Bunny shows up and hides Easter Eggs filled with chocolates in people's backyards!" Sakura happily explained as she began moving Mokona as if the white fur ball was hopping.

"Well that just stupid. How does a white furball carry eggs?" The raven haired scratched his head in annoyance as he plopped himself down in a chair at the table.

"Silly Kuro-puu! The Easter Bunny has a magical sack!" Mokona swiftly landed on the ninja's head as she patted the swordsman's black curls.

"Hyuu...sounds like Santa Claus~" Fai murmured to no one in particular as he watched Kurogane try to "squash" the white furball.

"We should make some chocolate eggs!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"That's an excellent idea, princess!" Syaoran said with a smile, his heart skipped a beat as he watched his princess bounce with happiness.

"And then we can watch out for the Easter Bunny!" Mokona squealed as she once again easily escaped the older man's grasp.

"That sounds like fun~" Fai began to fill their plates with food as he smiled as well.

"No it doesn't..." Kurogane muttered as he finally got his hands on the porkbun.

"Haha, silly Kurgs~" The blonde lightly chuckled as he grabbed the raven haired's nose. The ninja growled as he tried to will away the blush he felt that was forming on his cheeks.

"Stupid mage..." The swordsman grumbled as he pulled his face out of the wizard's grip, rubbing his nose in annoyance. Fai giggled as the gang started on their breakfast. Sakura and Mokona sighed with bliss as they took a bite. They still couldn't figure out how the wizard did it.

After breakfast, Sakura, Fai, and Mokona locked themselves in the kitchen, making the chocolate. Kurogane and Syaoran were kicked out of the room, being told that they were getting in the way.

"I'm going out for a walk..." The raven haired roughly muttered as he slightly slammed the door behind him.

"Take care." The brunette called out after the tan man as he watched his sensei leave. Once the ninja was far away, Syaoran went to the kitchen door, decided to peek in. A wooden spoon hit the door right by his head, making him flinch.

"H-hey!" He heard Sakura and Fai laugh as he could feel his cheeks heat. He could hear them whoop with joy as he leaned against the door, a soft laugh escaped his throat.

XxXxXxXx

"W-what the...?" Kurogane paled as he saw what was in their front yard. There were various bunny statues set up in their lawn. He saw Sakura coming toward him with a tray in her hands.

"Look what we made Kurogane!" The brunette was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet as she showed the raven haired what was on her tray. Chocolate-shaped-looking bunnies and eggs were laid out evenly, looking as though it just came out of the fridge. Kurogane hummed his surprise as he gave the girl a hint of a smile. Sakura caught it as she giggled, a big bright smile appeared on her face.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!" Mokona came bounding towards him, almost crashing into him. The white furball wore a distressed expression on her face, raising a little bit of panic in the swordsman.

"W-what?" Red eyes widened as Mokona landed on his face, which for once, he didn't really mind. The information the porkbun was spouting next shook his nerves to the point of numbing him.

"Fai disappeared! Mokona can't find him!"

"...W-w-what...?" Kurogane was lost for words as his breath was caught in his throat.

"W-what? That's terrible...!" Sakura shook as the tray of chocolates threatened to spill.

Syaoran suddenly appeared next to his princess as he safely took the tray, "Did you see who it was?"

Mokona sadly shook her head, "No. Mokona thought she heard Fai shouting, but when Mokona went outside to look, Fai wasn't there..." The white furball sniffled as a few tears escaped.

"It's ok Mokona, we'll find him." Sakura tried to smile as she rubbed Mokona's head reassuringly, crying a little as well.

"Right!" Brown eyes shined with determination as Syaoran nodded sagely. After he ushered Sakura into the house, saying that he, Kurogane, and Mokona will take care of it, the three searched the front and backyard of their home with such seriousness, it could be cut with a knife.

After a couple of hours in the backyard, Kurogane looked behind a bush, finding a sort of large light blue egg. An ostrich came to mind, but their eggs weren't as big as what he was looking at. Next a dinosaur came to mind, but his logical side told him that dinosaurs don't exist anymore. As he continued to stare at this super large egg, the egg began to move. The ninja took a cautious step back, his eye twitching as he wondered what could be in that egg.

"Crack!" A crack suddenly appeared on the eggshell, making the hairs on the swordsman's neck stand on end. As red eyes stared at the blue egg, the egg continued to crack, sending the swordsman's hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Kurogane winced as his hands began to slowly block his face, swearing to himself as he remembered that he had forgotten to bring his sword with him.

"CRACK!" When the crack on the egg finally went all around the egg, the egg stopped moving. With a slight sigh of relief, Kurogane waited for whatever was in that egg to come bursting out. When nothing came, the ninja took a hesitant step towards it, poking it a little.

"That's not very nice, Kuro-poke~" A hollow voice he thought he would never hear again sent his blood pressure to sky-rocket.

"HYUU! KURO-PYON!" Fai came bursting out of the eggshell, glomping a disturbed swordsman.

"ARGGHHH! STUPID MAGE!" He heard laughter and an applause erupt behind him as he craned his neck backward, seeing a laughing Mokona and Sakura, red-faced from laughing too hard. He saw Syaoran trying to hide his laughter behind a hand as his brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Happy Easter Kurgs!" Fai placed a chocolate candy he hid in his pocket into the older man's mouth as he giggled.

"GRRR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Syaoran laughed as he watched the two run around the yard, as usual, "Happy Easter, princess." A bouquet of red roses appeared in Sakura's arms from Mokona's mouth as the archeologist grinned.

Sakura's mouth turned into an "o" shape as tears of joy sprang from her eyes, "Happy Easter, Syaoran!"

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: HAPPY EASTER! XDD I hope you all will have a great Easter~! Ugh, it's kind of short, isn't it? XP Well hope you like it! XDD


End file.
